1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold, and more particularly to a mold for manufacturing tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical mold for manufacturing tires generally includes a plurality of ring elements coupled together so as to form a mold cavity therein. The mold cavity has a shape corresponding to that of a tire in order that a tire may be formed within the mold cavity. However, the ring elements can not be stably coupled together and may be shifted with one another so that the shape of the mold cavity may be deformed and so that a large amount of detective tires may be produced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the mold for manufacturing tires.